Maple University
by sdaht11
Summary: Hello. Maple University has begun. This story shows you the normal life of a Maple University student, though nothing is normal at Maple University. There will be a multitude of twists and turns with romance in between. The true plot comes during the story. I'm horrible at summaries but please don't hate. Rated T for mild language in later chapters. No more OCs
1. OC submission sheet

Hi people this is my first fanfic on this profile. I'm gonna make a story with your characters.

Here is the OC submission form.

Name:First and last.

Hometown and region:

Pokemon:( Up to four pokémon and only one can mega evolve)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Here is my own character

Name: Alan Mako

Hometown: Fushia City Kanto

Pokémon: Greninja "Whirlpool", Absol "Shadow" ME, Sceptile "Forest", and Scizor " Cutter

Personality: He is a quiet boy who loves the company of his Pokémon.

Likes: Quiet, Forests, and Reading

Dislikes: Noise, Crowded Places, and Bad People

Background: Alan was born in a small city filled with ninjas. This encouraged him to become of his pokémon are based off of ninjas and are that quick.

That is my character. For the pokemon thing I'm sorry but the pokémon I am using are off limits. You can have multiple pokémon with the ability to mega evolve but put ME next to the one that mega evolves and try to give your pokémon nicknames.


	2. Helpful Hand

. Sorry people. I made a few mistakes.

For anyone who didn't PM me and didn't already give me this information

I need the:

Age:( 17- 19)

Appearance:

Dream: ( Meaning coordinator or trainer) I need more coordinators I don't think I have yet.

Here are the clases:

Mega Evolution

Pokémon Battling (For Trainers)

Pokémon Contests (For Coordinators)

English

Math

Pokémon History

Science

Advanced Math

Advanced Pokémon History

Advanced Science

Advanced English

Lunch

Break

Breakfast

I need everyone to have a pokémon that mega evolves and no legandaries

Also tell me what kind of Mega Evolution item your OC has. Real or made up.

I'll tell you more about Alan and I'll make his backstory deeper

Alan Mako (His Scizor "Cutter" Mega Evolves now not Shadow.)

Age: 19

Appearance: He has white hair and brownish eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with collars that he normally keeps up. He always wears a red scarf with sharp ends. He also wears a navy pair of jeans and black sneakers.

Backstory: He was born in a village full of ninja. His father was the gym leader of the Fushia City Gym and he was jealous of his older sister, Jasmine. She was always getting praise from Koga and that made him run away. He was found by a bunch of bikers and he began to fight them. He had no pokémon though, so the bikers beat him up silly. He wouldn't give up, though, and he caught the eye of a Scyther. Together, Alan and the Scyther changed the tide and began to give the bikers a taste of their own medicine. He and the Scyther had a great connection since then. That's why he is able to Mega Evolve his Scizor. He evolved it while fighting against a poacher with a Magnezone because a shard of its iron broke off and touched Scyther evolving it. When he finally beat the poacher he freed the Frokie inside but it jumped intobone of his pokéballs. He met Absol soon after because there was a land slide. He met Sceptile as a Grovyle in the forest when it was being punished by a ninja. He scolded the ninja, saying that he was disrespecting all ninja. Alan fought against the ninja with Frokie witch had evolved into a Frogadier. Both pokémon evolved into their final stages and after Alan beat the ninja, the ninja gave up on his Sceptile and left. Alan felt sympathy for the pokémon and captured it. Sceptile and Greninja have had a rivalry since after that. Alan then became known for stopping pokémon poachers. When his father realised how famous his son had become Koga gave Alan a Key Stone, wich Alan put on the hilt of his ninja sword, another gift from Koga. Jasmine gave him a Scizorite wich was atached to Cutter by giving it a necklace holding the mega stone

This is the part about classes. All characters must be in all classes unless they have advanced english because then they wouldn't have regular english. The catch is that you have to choose the order of your classes. Everyone goes to Breakfast at the same time.

Here's Alan's schedule.

9:00-9:30 Breakfast

9:30-10:00 Pokémon Battling

10:00-10:30 Science

10:30-11:30 Break

11:30-12:00 Advanced Pokémon History

12:30-12:30 Lunch

12:30-1:00 Math

1:00-2:15 Mega Evolution

That's Alan's schedule.

I hope you make yours different but you can still have some classes at the same time

Also everyone lives in dorms so I'm gonna randomize whose with who.

I forgot to do this before too.

Moves and Abilities

Cutter (Scizor)

Ability: Swarm

ME Ability: Technician

Moves: Agility, Metal Claw, Flash Cannon, Extreme Speed

Item: Scizorite

Shadow (Absol)

Ability: Justified

Moves Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Thunder Fang, Swords Dance

Item: Quick Claw

Kai (Greninja)

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Pump, Water Shuriken, Hydro Cannon, Agility

Item: Mystic Water

Forest (Sceptile)

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leaf Blade, Frenzy Plant, Agility, Leaf Storm

Item: Kings Rock


	3. Chapter 1: Hello

A/N: Hi guys. It's been a while since I updated,I know but please don't hate. I had school to worry about. Here's the official introductory chapter and first official chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the only character I own here is Allen Mako.

On a small island surrounded by ocean, stood the infamous Pokémon University, run by the equally infamous Professor Maple, only for the best of trainers. Outside of the school stood a young nineteen year old male with white hair and a red scarf. His eyes were steely grey and he wore a short sleeve navy shirt under a black jacket. On the back off his jacket was a ninja sword with a strange multicolored stone on the hilt. **Allen Mako** was excited to finally get to go to the Pokémon University.

On the other side of the school stood a crowd of eighteen year olds and nineteen year olds. In the back of the crowd was an eighteen year old boy with dark blue eyes and some kind of bandage covering his left eye. He had lush brown hair and he stood at five foot six. He wore a lush green green jacket with a purple jacket over it. He also wore a grey belt on his waist to hold some round small balls with red tops and grey bottoms that had small white buttons in the middle. On his wrist was a steel bracelet with a multicolored stone in the middle like Allen's. **Trey Ashford** was tired, as he had been forced to wake up early and get out of his house before his alcoholic father woke up.

A seventeen year old girl stood in the middle of the crowd looking kind of uncomfortable in the crowd of people. She had crimson red hair and neon green eyes. She wore a dark blue sweater with a black v neck shirt underneath it. She had blue Jean shorts and black fingerless gloves. On her left wrist was a black band with a circle of large, connected red diamonds affixed to it that had a multicolored stone in the middle of it, just like Allen's and Trey's stones. At her feet was a small Pichu clinging to her right leg. **Annaleise Callen** picked up her small Pichu as she saw another seventeen year old walk towards her.

The seventeen year old boy walking towards Annaleise had shoulder length black hair with red steaks in it. He wore a black leather jacket black boots. His red eyes were focused on Annaleise. The boy wore a bracelet similar to Trey's. **Evan Drake** was at it again.

Inside the actual university was a boy who stood at five foot eleven. His skin was pale and he had messy black. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves pulled up and a pair of blue jeans. His red eyes seemed closed as the eighteen year old boy flipped through the pages of his book. On his belt was a chain that held on to a stone just like all of the others. **Recca Miluta** had his nose stuck up in a book.

In the lush green forest beside the school ,a petite girl was in a small clearing along with a Gengar, Ditto, Ludicolo, and a Houndoom. Her skin had an olive colored tint to it and she had choppy black hair. She wore a black overcoat over a purple shirt, a gray pair of jeans, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and a white watch. In her hand was a pencil and notebook. On her Gengar was a small stone that had a weird symbol that looked somewhat like a leaf that was red and blue. Inside her shirt was a golden necklace that had a multicolored stone at the tip. **Leilah Sawyer** was drawing a girl she saw outside of the school.

A seventeen year old girl was just standing near the university, trying not to show how excited she was. Calling her beautiful was an understatement. She looked absolutely stunning. She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt and brown cargo pants. She had fairly tan skin. By her side was a black skateboard. On the girl's wrist was a bracelet unlike Trey's and Evan's. It was a hot pink color and it held a multicolored stone not unlike Trey's and Evan's. **Daphne Heartsong** was just chilling until the bell rang for the students to enter the school.

On the roof of the school, a girl with shoulder length purple hair laid down peacefully. Beside her an Altaria was running around name tons of noise. The girl wasn't disturbed by the noise. In fact she encouraged the noise get Pokémon was making. She wore purple t-shirt with an Espur on it and white Capri pants. On her feet was a pair of white sneakers with blue stripes and purple socks underneath that. She wore a pink necklace with a heart at the end of the chain. Inside the heart was a multicolored stone just like the stones of all of the other college students. Her Altaria had a blue and pink stone with a symbol that looked like a leaf in the middle on a necklace. **Isabel Yosei **loved the fact that her trusty partner Pokémon could make so much noise.

Back in the same crowd as before, an eighteen year old was standing in the middle of the crowd. Most of the attention of the crowd was turned towards him. He had black spicy hair, round green eyes, and a slim build. He wore a gray hoodie with a paint splatter on it. He also had on a blue pair of pants with white steaks on the sides. On his wrist was a black kind of wrist ring with another multicolored stone on it. **Reece Owens** was bragging once again.

Back inside the school, a nineteen year old girl with silver white hair was beginning to get acquainted with the halls. She couldn't wait to find out who her roommate would be. She had on long black boots with roses on them. She was in a pink frosting colored dress that had a few spots of white. She wore a necklace with a rose at the end of the chain. Inside of the rose was another one of the multicolored stones. **Seraphina Parks** was preparing for all the excitement in store.

On one of the last boats to dock at the sandy beach of Zinion Island, a nineteen year old boy was standing and trying to scan the island. He had short, spiky hair and brown eyes that seemed squinted. He stood tall, at least six foot two. His ears were gauged and he wore blue colored tapers on them. He wore baggy shorts, a red tee, and brown sneakers. The boy wore a necklace that had a bone shark tooth on it and a multicolored stone toured tightly to it. **Trent Ekerson** couldn't believe it was finally going to happen.

In the school cafeteria, the temperature was below ten degrees. In the kitchen, a seventeen year old boy was making some kind of ice cream. He had black hair and brown eyes and somehow the temperature didn't faze him at all. In fact the boy seemed comfortable. The Ice cream he was making was some kind of fruit mix and a weird mango and pineapple syrup mix. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stomped his brown boots to a freezer guild with fruits. He zipped up his shirt before reaching into the freezer and grabbing some ingredients. He pulled his headband forward and let go, snapping it against his flesh. The headband had a multicolored stone on it. **Andrey Lee** hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for "borrowing" the kitchen.

On the sandy beach of Zinion Island, a boy with pale skin lied down peacefully. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a big black jacket that seemed like it would go down to his knees. He wore a red shirt, navy pants, and black boots. He wore an amulet around his neck that had a multicolored stone in the middle of it. **Syndicate Izikagi** was just chilling on the warm beach.

In a small secluded spot in the forest was an eighteen year old boy who was petting an Umbreon and Ninetales on their heads. The boy had pale skin, short black hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue hooded sweater over a black shirt and blue jeans. On his shoulder was a blue armband with a multicolored stone.** Luna Tsukio** couldn't wait to get all of this dumb stuff over.

Inside of the school, an eighteen year old boy was preparing a prank for the first person in the school. The had boy had fairly tan skin with a few freckles and light blue eyes. He pushed some of his shaggy brown hair out of his face as he prepared his favorite prank ever. When someone walked in they would trip a wire that would dump hot, melted cheese all over them. He wore a dark red hooded sweater over a black tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some black Converse. Around his wrist was a bracelet that held a multicolored stone. **Raiden Creperum** was scheming huge prank.

Outside of the school, somewhere very closed off from the rest of the island, a boy with dark brown hair often mistaken for black rested peacefully. He had multiple burns on his right forearm and a few cuts. He had a fair amount of body hair covering him. He wore a black hoodie zip up hoodie, black pants, and black high tops. The only thing that he wore that wasn't dark was a white shirt underneath his hoodie. On the male's wrist was a watch holding a multicolored stone in the place of a clock that told time. **Zachary "Zak" Grimm** was thinking of all the opp opportunities he would get to make new friends.

Weaving through the crowd that Evan, Reece, Annaleise, and Trey were in, an eighteen year old boy was winking at girls here and there. He had dark blue eyes and he had a light tan. He had nearly combed black hair to one side with blue highlights in them. He wore a dark royal blue button up shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Over that he wore a black vest and lose black tie. At his waist was a white belt holding up his black dress pants. As the boy walked through the crowd, his black dress shoes were covered I dirt. On the boy's right ear was an earring with a diamond stud while his left earring had a multicolored stone instead. **Zack Stylez** was setting up the stage for the rest of the year.

All of the young adults were preparing in their own way to start their school year at the Pokémon University. Inside the school was a woman with blue hair getting ready to introduce her new students she wore a professor's coast and she stood next to a podium with the same type of ball that Trey had except the one the professor stood next to had a crown at the top. **Professor Maple **was revved up for another year of teaching children. The sheer ring of a bell ripped through the silence of the island.

Allen began running like a blur into the school. Trey calmly walked into the school. Annaleise pushed through the crowd to get to the school. Evan sighed and ran towards the school. Recca closed his book and stood to get out of the library. Leilah dropped her notebook and pencil, returned her Pokémon into separate pokéballs, gathered her belongings and ran towards the school. Daphne got on her skateboard and road towards the school. Isabel got on her Altaria and floated down top the school doors. Reece stopped talking and walked into the school, looking cool. Seraphina turned around and began walking the other way towards the auditorium. Trent jumped off of the boat he was on and released a Feraligator that he surfed on all the way to the beach and when they landed he jumped, returned the Feraligator, and sprinted towards the school. Andrey stopped tasting his ice cream and began gathering all of his belongings quickly. Syndicate got up and ran quickly, kicking up dust. Luna got up before returning his Pokémon and jumping out of his hiding spot. Raiden snickered before running away and feeling bad for whoever his next victim was. Zak just got up and ran towards the school.

Here is who you should be giving credit to for the other characters.

Trey belongs to StylishDescent

Evan belongs to Xorabukkit

Isabel belongs to aleking74

Daphne belongs to Thewatzupwritter26

Raiden belongs to Pinky-the Assassin

Seraphina belongs to LakeStream

Trent belongs to Ziegmeyer

Annaleise belongs to life among the dead

Syndicate belongs to SyndicateALPHA

Andrey belongs to Legendz25

Zak belongs to Zyndix

Zack belongs to ThePrinceOfLight

Reece belongs to RedArrowCrasher

Luna belongs to SlashPrincessOfHell

Leilah belongs to WesleyDragon

Recca belongs to onixdragon4

P.S. Professor Maple belongs to me and don't hate how I wrote. That is not the usual way that I write. The only reason I wrote like this was to introduce all of the characters in a fun way instead of making it boring. Plus, I have tons of characters so, YAY. R and R

sdaht11 signing out peeps.


	4. Chapter 2: Dorms and Introductions

A/N: This chapter is more of a chapter that helps build up the excitement for the rest of the story. One new character who added the last part of information after chapter 1 but I had enough. This chapter has some laughter and I have all of the dorm rooms decided. Please enjoy my fateful readers. More of a filler chapter cause I haven't updated in a long while. Sorry for the long wait guys. BTW Annaleise has red gloves not black like I depicted them. Also because the creator of Luna didn't tell me what mega item he bears I'm going to make it interesting. He doesn't have armband. Instead he has a necklace with a red r that has the key stone in the circular part of the letter.

Allen dashed inside of the school tripping over the wire that Raiden had set up. He immediately got up and ran again but the bucket of cheese began tipping over. The next person inside of the school was Leilah and she wasn't as lucky as Alan. The bucket of cheese had turned all over and she was covered in melted cheese. It was steaming but Leilah didn't pay attention to any of that. She was too angry to realise that it was burning. She stomped her way to the direction of the auditorium in a storm of anger.

Daphne was about to ride into the school until Isabel and her Altaria landed in front of her. Isabel got off and returned her partner and took a good look at Daphne. She shook the later's hand before walking into the school. Daphne shook her head and picked up her skateboard before walking into the school at Isabel's side. The two girls smiled at each other before they looked forward and walked into the auditorium.

Trey calmly walked into the school at the same time as Reece, accidentally bumping him. Reece growled at the eighteen year old boy. Reece couldn't believe that this guy with a bandaged eye had the nerve to just bump him for no reason. Trey blankly stared at Reece with his right eye before walking off. Reece chased after him and attempted to run ahead of him on his left side so that Trey wouldn't see him running past the eighteen year old.

Annaleise walked in with Evan hot on her tail. She couldn't shake the black haired boy off. She looked at her Pichu in her hands and whispered into its ear. It shook its head then jumped off of her shoulder. It shook its body until the little sockets of electricity on its cheeks began cracking with electricity. Suddenly the Pichu shot a bolt of electricity at Evan, frying the boy. When the Pichu was done it ran towards Annaleise and into a pokéball at her waist that had a thunderbolt on it.

Trent and Syndicate both ran into the school like lunatics, both of them on fire. They raced their way towards the auditorium, zipping passed the sign that said, auditorium this way. They both smirked at each other and began running even quicker. They were both excited to start their school year. They eventually made it to the huge auditorium.

Zack and Zak both walked at the same time. Whenever Zack passed by a girl he winked and waved in a flirtatious manner. Zachary just ignored the player boy before him and just focused on the signs leading towards the auditorium. Zack realised this and then he wanted his hands in front of Zak, trying to get the boys attention before he just gave up.

Luna walked in making sure that nobody was around him. He grabbed a hold of the red R on his necklace it brought bad memories to his mind. He closed his eyes and tucked the necklace under his shirt. He opened his eyes and walked towards the auditorium.

There was an uproar of voices in the large auditorium. The walls were made of Maplewood, same as the stage, and everything else in the large room.. Professor Maple stood on top of the stage, beside the large, crowned, pokéball. She scanned through the rows of college grads. She cleared her throat, attempting to catch everyone's attention. But everyone was either talking to each other in an attempt to become acquainted, or in Leilah's case, looking for someone who looked suspicious.

Finally she saw Raiden laughing his head of while pointing at her. She walked towards the boy, her fists choosing and opening. She was about to get to Raiden until there was a large shrieking sound and everyone turned towards the stage, giving Professor Maple all of their attention." Welcome students. As you may know my name is..." The professor was interrupted by a small squealing sound. She turned her head towards the door as did all of the students.

Behind the door was a girl with blue eyes as she realised how many people were in the crowd. She turned wiping het black hair, trying to get away from the crowd. She wore a black weight jacket that was unzipped, showing her white tank top. She might have been able to get away, if it hadn't been for her black flats squeaking against the smooth wood, which is what caught everyone's attention. She gripped her black jean skirt until her knuckles became white. She moved her hands into her curled bangs. On her wrist was a black ring that went all around her wrist and had a multicolored stone with a leaf like pattern in the middle. Her white leggings showed that her legs were shaking. Finally she moved her hands toward her choker necklace.

Professor Maple raised an eyebrow and gestured for the girl to come to the stage. The girl gulped and shuffled towards the stage." What may your name be?" Maple asked the girl." My name's Maggie Winters."The girl answered, looking at the ground. Maple nodded and looked towards the sea of kids, looking for a few to pick out. Most of the crowd shivered at the professor's judging glare. A few kids, though, didn't budge, and that interested the professor. First she pointed at Allen, urging him to come onto the stage. In a flash, Allen was beside Maggie. The girl beside him shuffled away from him quietly.

Next, Maple pointed at Leilah, amused by the fact that she was glaring at a certain boy, and that she was covered in cheese. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Leilah was glaring at the boy, but the professor was one and she quickly drew the connection. Leilah realised that Maple was pointing at her and she began walking towards the stage.

Maple also found it funny that the boy who obviously had to do with the reason that Leilah was covered in cheese was trying hard not to laugh. It was obvious. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly while his cheeks were puffed, as if he was desperately trying not to let out any air. Due to the boy amusing her so much, she decided to point at him. Raiden looked around before he burst out laughing while walking towards the stage. When he had finally made it to the stage, his laughing for ended, only to be renewed as he glanced at Leilah.

Maple realised she was picking people out too slowly, so she opened the pokéballs at her waist. Out of them came a, Vaporeon, an Umbreon, a Leafeon, a Glaceon, a Sylveon, and a Jolteon. They walked towards a few trainers and sniffed them out while Professor Maple picked out a few trainers herself. Soon, Zack, Zak, Seraphina, Isabel, Daphne, Trey, Trent, Luna, Recca, Evan, Annaleise, Andrey, Reece, and Syndicate stood on the stage with the ones who had already been picked. Maple walked to Allen and sized up the boy. Allen just paid no attention to the professor until she spoke.

"What's your name, young man?" Maple asked Allen." Allen Mako, son of Koga, former Fuchsia city gym leader, and poison type Elite Four of the Indigo League." Allen said, showing no emotion whatsoever. The entire room gasped as they realised that they were looking at the son of the ninja Elite Four and brother of the Fuchsia City Gym leader. Isabel raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the fact that he was the son of a gym leader. Maple scanned through the remaining students on the stage and pointed at Trey, obviously asking for his name." My name is Trey Ashford, and just so all of you know, this is two layers of bandages, not one." Trey said in a monotonic voice. Maple nodded and then pointed at both Allen and Trey." I want the both of you to be in the same dorm room. You can get off of the stage now." Allen disappeared in a flash and no one could see him. Trey walked off of the stage and looked at the ceiling, knowing that was were Allen was and sure enough, Allen was clinging to the ceiling. When Trey walked to the back, Allen dropped down there, next to him, not surprising Trey at all.

Back on the stage, Maple pointed at Isabel. Isabel stood forward and spoke loudly,"My name is Isabel Yosei." Isabel bowed her head down at her peers, and walked back in line. Next, Maple pointed at Daphne. Daphne sighed and walked forward." My name is Daphne Heartsong. Recognise that last name? Good for you, I honestly don't give any fucks." Daphne told the crowd, quite rudely in fact. Maple was stunned by Daphne's small outburst and then decided that putting Isabel and Daphne together was a perfect idea. So she did just that." Daphne and Isabel, I've decided to put the two of you in a dorm together." Both Daphne and Isabel glanced at each other before walking off of the stage. They walked to the back, just like Allen and Trey.

Maple took a good look at Syndicate, then Zack." What is your name?" Maple asked Syndicate first." Syndicate jumped up and down and moved up." My name is Syndicate Izikagi, and I'm excited to be able to partner with all of you." Syndicate said, excitedly. Maple stared at Zack and the flirt walked up." Zack Stylez is my name,"Zack began, then pointed at a few girls, winking,", and you ladies are my game." Syndicate snorted at the corny line. Zack glared at him and a deep growl emitted from Zack's throat. Syndicate glared back at Zack, equally just as annoyed. Maple sighed and yelled out," Zack Stylez and Syndicate Izikagi will be in the same dorm." The two boys glared at each other than walked off of the stage in a chill manner.

Maple then pointed at Reece and then Evan directly after that. Reece walked forward and pushed his chest forward, attempting to show off." My name is Reece Owens." Reece said proudly. Evan smirked at all of the girls behind him before looking at the crowd and bellowing,"My name's Evan Drake." Allen covered had long since pulled out sound mufflers and he was snoring soundly. Reece realised this and was angered. Just because that boy was the son of an Elite Four member didn't mean that he could just ignore everyone else. He cleared his throat loudly and glared at Allen who had taken out his mufflers after Trey had woken him up by elbowing his ribs. Allen's face had I don't care written all over it. Maple realised this small exchange and quickly pointed at both Reece and Evan at the same time, not needing to speak. The two boys got off the stage and Reece went to the front while Evan walked towards the back, in the middle of Daphne and Isabel.

Maple looked at Trent, and then she looked at Raiden. The latter was still laughing while Trent looked like he was trying hard not to jump to the ceiling." What is your name?" She asked Raiden. Raiden stopped laughing and answered,"Raiden Creperum." Trent had seen that Maple had been looking at him so he said,"The names Trent Ekerson." Maple looked at him, realising that he had seen her looking at him. She sighed and gestured towards the crowd not feeling like the two boys needed an explanation. Trent and Raiden fist bumped and walked off of the stage.

Leilah glared at Raiden as he walked off the stage, shooting imaginary daggers at his back. Annaleise looked towards the back, at Evan who smirked at her, making her uncomfortable. Maple walked up to Annaleise and asked her the same question that she had asked everyone before her." My name is Annaleise Callen." Maple nodded and looked at Leilah." Oh. My name is Leilah Sawyer." Leilah said. Maple nodded at both girls and they both walked off of the stage, walking to the back with most of the other students who had been on the stage.

Luna sighed and tapped his shoe on the wooden floor, bored out of his mind. Recca though, was busy reading a book on the stage. Maple walked up to Recca and took his book. He held up one finger and grabbed his book bag. Maple have him a confused look so he explained,"Whenever somebody interrupts me during my research, I give them three chances. If they interrupt me three times, they will learn what the inside of a Mawile's mouth looks like. Also, my name is Recca Miluta." Maple gave Luna a glance and pointed at him. Luna walked up and darkly said," The name's Luna Tsukio." Maple figured that there was something up with the two of them, like some kind of dark, gritty past. She looked at the two of them and then pointed at the both of them. Recca walked to the back of the crowd and do did Luna.

Maple looked at Seraphina and asked her," Can you tell us your name." Seraphina nodded and walked forward." I'm Seraphina Parks. Nice to meet you all." Seraphina politely said to all of her peers. Maple stroked her chin and turned her attention to Maggie. There was some kind type of air of confidence around Seraphina. Maggie, though, seemed nervous and uncomfortable in front of her peers. Maple had a quick thought that maybe, just maybe, Seraphina may be able to help Maggie's nervousness. She yelled out to the crowd," Seraphina and Maggie will be in the same dorm room!" The two said girls glanced at each other. Seraphina smiled at Maggie and the latter looked at the ground, too shy to return the kind gesture. The two girls just walked off the stage in semi awkward silence.

Maple looked at the two students left on the stage, Zachary and Andrey. Zak nodded and walked forward." My name is Zachary Grimm. Just call me Zak if you want to live." Zak said in a somewhat kind manner, or at least to him it was. Andrey walked up and snapped his headband, making a slapping sound as his flesh met the rubbery headband." Andrey Lee's the name." Andrey introduced himself. Maple had no choice and nodded at both of the boys, and they stepped off of the stage. Once the two boys got off the stage there was a loud murmuring sound as everyone began talking to each other quietly. Maple cleared her throat, which actually caught no one's attention. Maple sighed and took the microphone and held it in front of the speakers, once again making the same shrieking sound from before. That caught everybody's attention.

"As I said before, I am Professor Maple, the principal of this school. As you all may know, you were chosen to come to this school because you are some of the greatest trainers in the Pokémon world. Some of you are well known," Maple said glancing at Reece,", some of you aren't," Maple glanced at Trey,", but I have intel on all of you. Some of you are different from your peers in more than one way. Some of you are what you would consider,"perfect"," Maple continued, putting air quotes around the word perfect." But, either way, all of you are great trainers and coordinators. I only have one rule at this school, believe and respect yourself, along with your peers. That is all. Go to Miss Mutz," she began to end, pointing at a woman who seemed in her late twenties,", for your dorm rooms." Maple ended, walking off of the stage and out of the auditorium.

The second that the professor stepped out, there was an uproar as kids began talking. Allen sighed and disappeared. Daphne and Isabel walked towards Miss Mutz, wanting to know where their dorm was. Trent walked out of the crowd and towards the teacher while everyone just walked to Miss Mutz. The first two people to walk out were Allen and Trent, each holding a paper card that had the number 54 on it. The two of them shared a glance and raced outside of the school. In front of them was a cable car that was attached to a part of the school. Both Allen and Trent climbed the ladder at the side of the school and into the cable car. Soon, all of the other kids that had been on the stage, were in the car and the door slid closed.

There was an awkward silence at the begging of the ride until Isabel broke it." So let's get to know each other." Isabel said, attempting for everyone to warm up to each other. Allen sighed and stood. Everyone looked at him as he opened a window. First he hung one leg out, then he just jumped out. There was a collective gasp as they all looked at Allen. Isabel covered her mouth in fear that somebody had committed suicide on their first day at the school.

Hey guys, cliffhanger, I know. But I needed to update. Also I just happened to have a good idea. Pokébook. It's basically Facebook but it's for the people in the university only. Tell me your character's favorite color and their usernames. I need the colors to figure out what their Pokébook devices colors are. You can give me three or two colors. Allen's favorite colors are black and blue. His username is BadassShadow. I also used some choice words in this chapter, sorry for that if you didn't like it. That is why it's rated T. I'm also gonna put a few characters in relationships. Sorry if you no like. They have to do with reliability and their descriptions. There are a few coupes where the saying opposites attract works very well. Thank you. R and R. Sdaht11, out .

I had forgotten Syndicate and Zack. Sorry guys.

Maggie belongs to ColorfuMoon, too.


	5. Chapter 3: Cue the action and death

A/N: Hello my faithful readers. I hope that you didn't get to activated from wait. Here is chapter 3 of Pokémon University. Last time that we left off, Allen jumped off of the cable car. Let's see what happened to our ninja character.

Trey looked out the window to see what had happened to Allen. What he saw surprised him. Yes, he saw Allen, but he was atop a red figure. Trey squinted to see what kind of Pokémon it was. Then, out of nowhere, the lights turned flickered, on and off, then the lights turned off completely. Isabel squinted her eyes, attempting to adjust then to the dark. As quickly as the lights had turned off, they came back on. Isabel screamed and cowered herself to the wall, trying not to stare at the hideous masked figure before her.

There was a blade at Isabel's throat. It seemed sharp. Sharp enough to shut her throat in a single swing. Isabel looked up and saw that in the of the blade was a multicolored stone, with a leaf pattern in the middle. Isabel looked up at the person's face, only to see a horrible skeletal mask. She swallowed deeply and started into the person's eyes. They were a steely gray color, impenetrable, but delicate at the same tone. For a minute or two, Isabel just looked into the person's mesmerizing gray eyes. The man lifted the mask to show Allen's face.

Isabel was confused as to what had happened." I guess it didn't work. At least I found out enough." Allen calmly walked to his seat with a sly, smug look on his face. Isabel blinked at Allen, confused as to what had happened. One second, Allen had been about to kill her. The next, he walks to his seat after looking into her ocean blue eyes, looking as if he was looking for something in them. All eyes were turned towards Allen, confused looks on all of their faces." What the fuck just happened?" Daphne asked Allen, confused.

Allen sighed and muttered quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the car to hear him," As a kid who lived by himself for ten years, I gained a special skill. At the age of eleven, I learned how to read people's emotions through their eyes." Isabel stared at Allen, interested in something that he had said." You said that you lived by yourself for ten years, but on the stage, you said that Koga was your father." Allen nodded," You're correct, daughter of Valerie." All eyes turned to Isabel, as said girl was shocked by what Allen had said. She sighed and looked at Allen," Your correct." A gasp went all of the room, as if someone had caught a cold, and it was contagious. Allen smirked in a wild manner." I left my family at the age of nine." Allen explained to Isabel.

"That was very confusing but I guess both of your turns are up?" Daphne questioned the two. Allen shrugged and slumped his shoulders, bored. Isabel nodded and tapped her chin." You go next, Daphne." Isabel decided." When you're done, choose another person to go." Isabel added. Daphne nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute. Finally, she clapped her hands and boomed," I'm known as Lady D in Hearthome City, Sinnoh." After Daphne had finished, she looked around the car briefly then pointed to Trey. Trey nodded and began to speak," I'm blind in my left eye. How? My dad hit me hard and my left eye just became blind." Trey shook his head and wiped his right eye as it began to water just a little bit. The boy looked all around then pointed at Raiden.

Raiden grinned." I'm the guy who covered her in cheese." Raiden pointed at Leilah as he finished." I'm the girl who is going to kill Raiden Creperum. I'm also a very skilled trainer, by the way." Leilah glared at Raiden. Said boy gulped, honestly scared for his life. Leilah just laughed at how gullible Raiden was. She was mad, just not mad enough to kill someone. Especially if he had found a way to make her laugh, which was a rare thing to see on her face. Leilah shook her head and pointed at Syndicate.

"I love MooMoo Milk" Syndicate said before pulling out a carton of MooMoo Milk. He pointed at Seraphina and wiped off the small, white mustache on his face." I like reading and listening to music." Seraphina told her peers. Before she could point at someone, the cable car abruptly stopped. Allen nearly fell out of his window, again. Trey lurched forward and almost fell down. Most people fell, someone hit their head on their window, and a used a few choice words to describe the reason of the whoever caused the stop. The door at the front of the car opened up and the crew of eighteen walked out.

Most of the young adults' mouths opened in awe, a few nodded, trying not to show how surprised they were. Allen, though, grinned then jumped on the lowest branch of an oak tree. He leapt from branch to branch until he made it to the top of the tree. When he finally got there, he cupped his hands in front of his face. The seventeen adults below him looked at him as he began to speak. Shouting, was a more appropriate word for what he was doing.

"Listen up, all of you Maple University students! I know that we're all great trainers, but your looking at the best here! Allen Mako! I've defeated poachers, gangs, and abusive trainers across the land. Defeating all of you is my next goal! So watch out everyone, 'cause I'm gonna show you what a real ninja can do! Not the ones who hide in the shadows, waiting to make a move! A ninja who actually goes with all he's got, till the end! That's what a real ninja is!" By the time that Allen finished his speech, all eyes belonging to everyone on the island were on him. Some people glared, a few scowled at the adult, believing that he was just another piece of junk boasting about his nonexistent skills.

One boy in particular was angry when he heard this. He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of black jeans. The eighteen year old looking boy had socks and sandals. His most distinctive feature? A tattoo. What did it look like. A very detailed picture of someone stabbing someone else with a knife. Blood, flesh, and all. No one could ever understand why, but when the boy first got the tattoo, he changed from a kind young gentlemen, to a bloodthirsty and abusive trainer.

The eighteen year old boy glared daggers at Allen. When Allen finally noticed the adult, he grinned from ear to ear, smelling a challenge brewing. Allen jumped down form the tree, landing on his feet gracefully, almost like a cat. As the young ninja landed, his jacket slipped off. Allen stretched his arms, preparing to fight. The boy before him simply scowled at Allen's childish behavior. For someone older than him, he sure did act allot younger.

Allen focused his eyes on the other man's eyes, scanning every weakness, emotion, and thought in the blink of an eye. Instantly, the playful look on Allen's face turned into a serious one. Allen reached for a pokéball at his right, knowing exactly what Pokémon he was choosing. The adult before also reached for a pokéball at his side, preparing to beat the fuck out of Allen, believing that everything Allen had said was just plain and simple shit.

"I'm Nicholas Stoll, and you're just shit. Plain and simple shit." The man before Allen growled. Allen sighed and shook his head, holding his red and white pokéball to his forehead. "Before you go around calling people rude things, you should worry about yourself, Chewbacca. Wait, you aren't Chewbacca, Shaggy the Beartic. I remember those days. Shaggy the fat ass Beartic. Not to mention lazy as fuck." Allen grinned as steam practically poured out from Nicholas' ears. Allen lost his amused face quickly and began to go serous mode.

Allen threw the pokéball in the air, and a white light escaped from it as it popped open. Standing in front of Allen was a Sceptile. The Sceptile growled in satisfaction as Allen patted his head." Let's show this jerk that we're not plain and simple crap, Forest." Allen encouraged his Pokémon. Nick gritted his teeth and threw his pokéball in the air. One again,a light escaped from the pokéball and landed in front of Nick. The Raichu though, wasn't in good condition. It's left ear was partly torn, it was covered in scratches and scorch marks. As the Raichu turned to look of Nick was behind him, it jumped back as the large shape of Nick towered high above him, glaring at the Pokémon." You better not cost me this match like you did last time. If you do, then you'll get a beating like you've never had before. After that, I'll release you into the wild where your uselessness will cost you your life." Nicholas growled, kicking the Raichu into the battle.

Allen had heard what Nicholas had said and began to clench and open his palms, attempting, and failing to calm down. Forest began to go foggy eyed, remembering what had happened with his trainer, before Allen." You little piece of shit!" Allen yelled out, allowing his anger to take over. Forest gave Allen a look. A look that said, let me do this. Allen nodded and Forest got into a fighting stance." Let's start of this battle with a Leaf Blade, Forest." Allen commanded. The blade like leaves on Forest's wrists glowed green and grew longer. Forest charged after the Raichu , it's blades held high, prepared to bring them down atop the cowering Pokémon." Use Thunderbolt Raichu." Nicholas commanded harshly. The Raichu just sat there as Forest slashed at it. After Forest's attack was finished, he retreated backwards, towards his trainer.

"Let's go Mach 2, with Agility."Allen said, calmly, to his Pokémon. Forest nodded and began to run around the small makeshift field. Eventually, Forest ran so fast that it looked like he was making doubles of himself. Then his doubles made doubles. And those doubles made doubles. It was so confusing that the large crowd that had formed around the battle, began to hold its head in confusion." Finish it with a Frenzy Plant." Allen sighed, disappointed that he would have to end the battle so quickly. The ground shook and large vines, the size of tree trunks, came out. They turned towards Raichu as the mouse attempted to run away. It shot small bolts of lightning out from its cheeks and attempted to ram into some of the vines. But it's attempts were all in vain. Eventually, it was caught, and eventually it feel to the ground, not moving, with swirls in its eyes. Nicholas stomped over to his Raichu and kicked it. Not a small kick, but a powerful one that sent it flying into a tree, getting its ear caught in a branch. And ripping the top half of that ear as the Pokémon fell to the ground.

All Allen saw was red. One second he was standing near the other "Chosen", the next he was pointing Nicholas' face in." You God damn son of a bitch. Could you not see that your Pokémon had scratches all over it and an already torn ear. You just made it worse. If I didn't want to have the fact that I had killed a man held above my head, I would've fed you to the Ursaring in the forest." Allen yelled at Nicholas. Back to the crowd, a few people were shocked. Isabel had seen Allen get exited, and she'd seen him serious. But seeing him mad was a totally terrifying. She'd never had guessed that he would resort to violence. Although she was angry, she wasn't mad enough to threaten to kill someone.

Isabel pushed through the crowd with the others on her tail. When she made it to the front she heard a string of choice words coming from Allen's mouth. At that point, Nicholas was bleeding. He was bleeding so much, that his bleeding wounds had bleeding wounds. Allen had stopped punching Nicholas and pulled out his blade. He held out the young man's throat, the same way he had done it to Isabel. Except this time, she knew that he wasn't playing around. If Allen's sword came any closer to Nicholas' throat, then blood would have poured into the dirt. Nicholas' blood. Right then and there Maple arrived.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the confusing beginning. This was my first time writing a battle scene. Although it wasn't very exiting, I needed to put it to show Allen's dark side. It only emerges when he becomes truly angry. He only becomes truly angry when he sees Pokémon abuse or a Pokémon being poached. In fact, when he sees anything being abused, from a small child to an adult, from a "weak" Pokémon to a "strong" Pokémon. He hates whenever he sees that. Even though he was forgotten, not abused, he still wishes that no one has to go through his, or even worse, pain. He's a caring guy, but also a deadly one. So I have one thing to say about Allen. Don't fuck with him if you value your life. Read and Review people. For now, sdaht11 out.


	6. Chapter 4: Maple's Rule

A/N: Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait. I needed to deal with some things. I also had a reason why some of the characters didn't say things about themselves. I needed to some stuff. Of course they'll introduce themselves. I'm this chapter they do. Thank, may this chapter begin.

"What's going on right now?" Professor Maple asked, seeing that Allen was about to kill Nicholas." This bastard,"Allen pointed at Nick with his free hand,", kicked his Raichu, resulting in its other being ripped." Maple was taken aback by the pure anger in Allen's voice. He seemed like the type who either kept his cool and didn't show any anger, or the type who kept his emotions inside. Maple turned and looked at the Raichu that Allen was speaking about.

Maple gasped and ran to its side. She felt its pulse. There was none. She gasped once again. She picked it up in her arms and glared at Nicholas. He hasn't just abused a Pokémon by hitting it. He had killed it." It's pulse is gone." Maple plainly said. Throughout the crowd, gasps escaped from nearly everyone's mouth. Allen seriously looked as if he was having a mental battle. Should he kill Nicholas. Or shouldn't he. He knew he would get kicked out of the University of he killed someone. Eventually Allen got up, putting his sword back into its sheath.

"Once again you're lucky that I don't want to have the fact that I killed someone held above my head." Allen growled at the man below him. Nicholas shrugged and countered," It was destined to die like that, for being so weak." After hearing this, Allen just went wild. His eyes were bloodshot and he clenched his fists tightly. At least five different people had to grab him and pull him back. Even then, Allen was still advancing on Nicholas . Maple sighed and got some of her workers dressed in the standard Pokémon University outfit, green shirts and pants with the word Maple on the front, who knocked out Nicholas and dragged him toward the helicopter Maple had arrived in.

Before she entered the helicopter, Maple turned to say one last thing," Nicholas will be kicked out of the school for his abuse to Pokémon. Continue whatever you were all doing. Those of you who were in cable cars, they stopped because I ordered them to. Why? So that you could travel the city. Your dorms are scattered all over the city so you can look for your dorms while checking out the place where you'll be having lessons. The building you saw before was just a building I had made for special occasions. The actual university classes and dorms are in the city. Omichron City." Maple gestured towards the large white modern day city behind the group of students. Maple waved at her students before walking into the helicopter.

"I wish I had been the one to knock that bastard out." Allen growled. Trey and Isabel walked up to him and attempted to calm him down.

They did end up calming him enough for him to go back to his regular emotionless self, but everyone knew that he was still obviously mad. The group began to walk towards Omichron City in pairs. Obviously, whoever was in the same dorm was in the same pair. They began walking towards the city in different ways as they began to get used to their roommates on a more personal level than in Isabel's game. The several groups of trainers and coordinators began to go towards the large city, where the destiny of multiple young adults will be intertwined.

A/N: Thank Arceus. The plot has begun. Sorry for the long wait guys. When I say the plot has begun, I don't mean I'm gonna start the plot just yet. I mean that we're gonna learn about all the characters in a more personal level. Including their teams. I originally was going to make the chapter where I first introduced everybody a chapter where I just copied and pasted all of the OC submission sheets. Enough with dodging around the subject, I know you're all thinking about the Raichu. It's so sad but I did it. Raichu died. I'm not gonna make allot of Pokémon die, that would just be cruel and sad. I would never even think of killing off the main eighteen characters Pokémon . Though now I am. Just kidding.


	7. Chapter 5: Returning With Backgrounds

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update a chapter, but I'm back baby. Prepare for a back to back marathon, or at least I'll try to do just that as best as I can so let's hope that I'm able to follow through with that. Time for the first Maple University this year, expect this year to be a good one. It's writing time let's go.

Maple University Chapter Five: Character Backgrounds Part 1

Maggie and Seraphina are walking through the woods and Maggie is laughing at something that Seraphina said that must have been pretty funny. " So you can laugh." Seraphina marveled at the fact that Maggie was laughing. At this, Maggie blushed, embarrassed by what her roommate said." Yes. I can laugh. in fact I normally laugh whenever I'm with my friends. Too bad that my only friends happen to be my parents and my Pokémon." Maggie said silently, to answer Seraphina. Seraphina was happy at first when Maggie started to open up, but she really was surprised when Maggie told her that her only friends were her parents and Pokémon. Of course those were good things but Maggie was so kind and nice and Seraphina, even though she had just met Maggie, wouldn't hesitate to put her life in her hands. Seraphina was just a trusting person, because she was loyal to anyone who she considered a friend, and Maggie was definitely what met the bar to being a friend,but she still needed to know one thing about Maggie."Maggie can I ask you a question?" Seraphina asked. Maggie simply nodded, deciding not answer. Seraphina took in a deep breath and asked her question,"How did you get to this point in life? I mean what is your life story? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Maggie simply looked at Seraphina for a moment, and contemplated over answering the other girls question or not. Finally Maggie began to tell her life's story.

" I was born in Celadon City, Kanto. My family was very poor compared to the other families, so my family was basically the laughing stock. The worst part about that was that the kids began to copy their parents. So, basically I lived in poverty and had no friends. My parents realized I had no friends, so they gave me an Arcanine and a Cubone because they also realized that I held a deep love for Pokemon and that I enjoyed taking care of them. As I grew up I became a better trainer and a friend of the family gave me two Pokemon eggs. When they both hatched, I had an Absol and a female Snorunt who I eventually evolved into a Froslass. After that, I decided to become a better trainer and sent an application to Maple University. They sent an acceptance letter and I was so happy. While I was waiting for the school year to start I began to train to make myself stronger. After all that, I made it here and you know what happened."Maggie explained. Seraphina, who had been listening so intently had cringed and been joyous at the appropriate times, but all together stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Maggie." Wow. That was your life story, mine is a joke compared to yours." Seraphina exclaimed." Well you can tell your story. I mean I just told you mine and I'd like to know more about you. So what was your life story?" Maggie asked Seraphina. Seraphina simply took a breath and began to tell Maggie her story.

"I was born in Crown City, Sinnoh. My father is a frontier brain before he chose to change and become a gym leader in Sinnoh. My mother is known as a legendary coordinator, and I'v always wanted to go down the same path as her. Not to copy her or anything, but because I want to show people the beauty of Pokemon. So, when I was young, around seven, some boy came to challenge my father to a Pokemon battle, but inevitably lost. The trainer got so upset that they released their Arcanine, one of the Pokemon that lost during the battle, calling it horrible things that to this day I refuse to repeat. Anyways, most of the villagers began to despise the Arcanine, calling it a threat to the peaceful l living style of our city. It began to mes with the merchants and even drove travelers away. Even though everyone else hated the Pokemon for the tricks it played, I refused to believe that the Pokemon itself was actually bad. One day, I overheard a few of the men in the city plotting to capture the Arcanine and I panicked. I couldn't let them do that. So a day before the hunt, I walked into the forest to warn Arcanine. All throughout the time I yelled after Arcanine, I never got a response. As I was preparing to head home, I was attacked by wild Pokemon. When I thought it was all over, Arcanine came in majestically and saved my life. I guess that it heard my warnings of it being in danger and how I thought it wasn't a bad Pokemon. As he walked me to my house, people thought that the Arcanine had hurt me and whenever people neared us, he growled at them and forced them to move back and stay away. When I made it back home, I thanked the Arcanine and went straight to my room in order to sleep and ponder the things that had happened on that day. Next morning, I woke up and went outside. To my great glee and surprise, Arcanine was sleeping on the porch and had woken up once it heard me, and seemed glad that I had woken up. Ever since then, the two of us had become the best of friends. When I eventually became old enough, I decided to become a coordinator, and my first Pokemon happened to be the Arcanine, who I nicknamed Kane. A while after I started journeying I met the trainer who released Kane when I was younger, and we battled. Kane defeated him with one fell swoop, and the trainer tried to take Kane back, only to be rejected and nearly bitten. After that, the real journey began. The first Pokemon I caught was a Mawile that I nicknamed Pearl and eventually obtain a mega and key stone in order to heighten our capabilities. I met a shiny Shinx near Snowpoint City in Sinnoh who was sick and brought him to a Pokemon Center, eventually capturing it and naming him Jolt. My final Pokemon, which is a Castform that I met near a mountain. That's pretty much all about me right now. I hope that the two of us can become good friends." Seraphina finished. Maggie looked at her and nodded, a look in her eye that showed she was especially fond of the idea. Seraphina giggled and so did Maggie as the two of them walked towards Omichrom City, forming a friendship quite quickly.

A/N: Okay guys, I posted this short chapter in hopes of bringing this story back to life after a year of not posting. I'm sorry but whenever I tried to type this before, the internet did something before I could save this, so this is all that I have for now, but expect more sooner than later. For now I'm thinking of handing over this story to someone else after a few chapters. See ya.

April Fools.


	8. Not an Update But you should still read

Hello everyone, sorry to say but this is not an update. I'm writing this to say that I will be restarting the story so all of you better be ready for me to make it. I'm going to keep all of the same characters but the way some things go after the initial introduction is going to be different. I hope all of you enjoy My eventual reboot of this story. See you all later


End file.
